


Shower Sex

by scftlumax



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Jackie & Steven Hyde Smut, Jackie Burkhard Smut, Lemon, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pure Smut, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Steven Hyde Smut, That 70s Show Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftlumax/pseuds/scftlumax
Summary: Jackie got bored of just having sex on a bed so why not in a shower?
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Eric Forman/Steven Hyde, Jackie Burkhart/Fez, Jackie Burkhart/Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Kudos: 65





	Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t really seen a Jackie & Hyde fanfic where they have sex in the shower so I decided to make one myself :)
> 
> Make sure to leave Kudos! Also if you like Stranger Things make sure to read my ST fanfics.

Set during Season 5 when Jackie’s Dad was arrested.

Since Jackie’s Dad was arrested, Jackie has been alone in her big house ever since.

Everyone would always offer to let her stay with them, But she refused. She was 17, She could take care of herself. Even though all she ate was frozen waffles, That she hated.

Jackie groaned and stared at her Cosmo magazine as Steven was 5 hours late. He was meant to be here at 5pm after his shift at the hotel to come spend the night with her.

She then heard keys jiggling in the door and Steven walked in.

"STEVEN HYDE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Jackie yelled.

"Nice to see you too." Hyde sarcastically said. She wasn't impressed. "You have about two minutes to explain yourself! You were meant to be here at 5! It’s now 10!” She replied with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Jackie," Hyde began, "Me and the guys got carried away after work. We went to the water tower because Kelso wanted to see what it was like being high, While high up on the tower. Then he fell off of course and Then Me and Eric had to drive him to the hospital which took about three hours, Then we stopped by the Hub to pick up Fez and drop him off at Nina’s house because he said that ‘walking will ruin his sexual mood’ or whatever. But anyway it was hectic.”

There was a few minutes of silence, but eventually Jackie sighed and dropped her arms. She walked up to Hyde. "You're lucky I love you so much."  
Hyde grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Jackie, despite still being mad, caved in and kissed him back.

An hour later after eating pizza the pair went up to Jackie’s room and laid down on her bed. Jackie leaned up and lightly kissed him. Hyde slowly reached up and entangled his hands in her hair, pulling her closer. Jackie smiled and let herself melt into the kiss. She quickly rolled over and swung a leg over Steve, straddling him. She could feel the bulge in his jeans, but kept kissing.

"I love you," Jackie whispered when they took a pause to breathe.  
There was a small pause. Hyde was never really one to express his emotions, But now with Jackie everything was different.

"I love you too."

Jackie grinned. “Oh my god Steven! You actually said it back!” 

“You better not tell anyone I swear! It’ll ruin my image.” Jackie just giggled and kissed him again, Hyde started to let one of his hands slide down her back. It quickly found its way to Jackie's ass, sliding into one of the pockets on Jackie's jeans. He squeezed roughly, causing a moan to escape.

Jackie pulled her lips away. "I want a shower."  
Hyde furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his hand away from her butt. "In the middle of our moment?." He sat up as she climbed off him and stood next to the bed.

She grinned. "Well I’m getting hot and sticky anyway." She winked and turned to walk towards the bathroom, making sure she swayed her ass towards Hyde.

Hyde laughed and got up and followed her into the room. When he got in, she had her back to him, but was facing the mirror, and looking at him with an extremely sexy grin. 

Hyde strode up behind her. He lightly brushed the hair from behind her neck, and leaned down to lightly brush kisses across the back of Jackie's neck. She let out a heavy breath, caught up a little in the pleasure that ran through her body. She reached behind herself, taking Hyde's hands and placing them on the hem of her blue sweater.

Taking the hint, Steven slowly lifted the shirt up, making sure he ran his fingers up her sides, making Jackie moan lightly. She raised her arms and let him pull it off completely.  
He then began to run his fingers over Jackie's back, listening to the soft gasps and moans she made. It was hardly the first time they'd had sex, but Jackie thought again that Steven was very good with his hands. Every touch sent shivers down her spine.

Steven soon undid Jackie's light pink bra, sliding the straps down her arms. He tossed it over his shoulder, reaching around to rest his hands on Jackie's stomach. 

He began to rub in small circles, listening to the small sighs of pleasure and contentment Jackie made. He slowly inched his hands upwards, until arriving at her breasts. Jackie made another long, low moan, arching her back slightly, letting Hyde massage her breasts, feeling him pinch the nipples, which hardened under his touch. 

She reached behind herself, finding her hands on Hyde's knee, then his thigh, then her hands found the bulge in the jeans.

Inspired to action by the small grunt he made, Jackie spun. She grabbed at his shirt and yanked it up until it was off. She threw it aside and flung her arms around Steven's neck, pulling his mouth to hers. 

Steven let his arms wrap around Jackie, his hands resting at the back of her waist, pulling her body close against his. Jackie then pulled away.

She dropped her hands and quickly undid the button and zip on Steven's jeans before pushing them down, along with his boxers. She had to take a second to bite her bottom lip at the sight of his dick waiting for her. She pushed him into the shower stall before taking off her own jeans and panties.

She followed him into the shower, which he'd turned on as she took off her jeans, and let the hot water run over or body for a second before she went for him again. She shoved Steven against the shower wall and stepped in, letting him encircle her with his arms, feeling his drop his hands to her butt.

She moaned as he squeezed, going a bit rough, but - as close as they were - she could feel his dick squashed in between them, twitching against her lower belly.

Steven kissed her, pressing his mouth against Jackie's, even slipping his tongue into her mouth, where it dances with hers, and his hands continued to massage her ass. Then she pulled away. 

Jackie grinned and dropped to her knees, and she wrapped both of her hands around the cock in front of her. Steven moaned loudly, closing his eyes and leaning back, when he felt the hands disappear, and then a warm, wet sensation as Jackie slid his cock into her mouth. She took as much as she could into her mouth, letting her tongue roll around it, before she started to bob her head back and forward. Steven let his hands entwine through her hair as she sucked hard. 

He felt her hands come back up, one reaching around to grab his ass, while the other massaged his balls.  
Steven looked down, and saw Jackie's eyes staring up at his face as she let his dick go with a loud pop. She smirked up at him and gave the tip of his dick a little kiss before standing up.

"My turn," she said in a sultry voice, putting her hands on Steven's shoulders and swapping places with him so that she could lean against the wall.

Steven smirked and kissed her mouth again, pushing her harder against the wall. He then let one of his hands slide slowly down her body until reaching her pussy. Jackie shuddered and spread her legs as Steven's fingers rubbed against her, alternating between the clit and teasing at the entrance. 

Just as his middle finger slipped inside, his tongue also pressed into her mouth. Their tongues fought each other, until Steven surprised her by putting in another finger. 

She gasped into his mouth, and He pulled away with a smirk. Jackie's hands, which had been against the wall, came down to Steven's hair, and pushed him down. Steven laughed a bit, and let her push him to her boobs. 

He kissed in between them first, going down the middle, before slowly moving kisses towards a side. He kissed slowly, and circled the stiff nipple that Jackie tried to push his head towards, but the teasing, and the hand between her legs, meant that she didn't put too much effort into it.

Hyde's head then pulled away, and she growled at him, before he went for the other side, going straight for the nipple. Jackie gasped again as Hyde sucked hard, letting it slide from his mouth, before rolling his tongue around it. He bit gently, just grazing his teeth against it, making Jackie squirm a bit more.

He let her boobs go, and started to trail kisses even further downward, down her chest, then dropping to his knees, and across her belly, before arriving at the folds between her legs. Jackie spread her legs a bit more for him, and looked down to watch his tongue press against her clit. 

She closed her eyes at the pleasure, leaning back as he had done, and let him kiss and suck at her clit.

Steven pulled his fingers out of her pussy, and let his tongue push inside her. It didn't go in much, but Jackie felt the pressure,and squeezed his hair. 

Steven continued to lick, both at the hole, and at the clit, and Jackie felt herself going closer and closer to an orgasm. Then he sucked at her clit, and thrust 3 fingers inside her, curling them upwards, and Jackie lost it. She gave a yell, and her fingers pulled at his hair, and her thighs clamped together, squashing his face and hand a little as she let her body win.

When it died down, she let her thighs unclench, and Steven pulled his fingers and tongue away. He stood up and kissed her slowly. But Jackie grabbed his face and kissed him harder, letting him feel what she wanted.  
She pulled her mouth away, kissing along his jaw, until she got to his ear.

"Fuck me," she whispered. Hyde grinned, and she felt the shower water start pressing against her ass, letting her lean back a little more, and spread her legs much wider. Steven grabbed his dick and rubbed the tip of it against her folds for a second before pushing it in. Jackie sighed in pleasure as the entire length filled her up.

He went slowly at first, letting her body adjust, but quickly began speeding up. Jackie wrapped her legs and arms around him, pulling him deeper, and hoisting herself up. Hyde grunted, and let the water cushion go, and pressed Jackie's back against the wall as he fucked her. She let out moans and gasps, and started to use her own body strength to go harder.

It didn't take long before she started to feel Steven's thrusts becoming more and more erratic. She moaned extra loud at the thoughts, and pulled her body harder against Steven's, pulling him in deeper.

She heard him gasp, and then felt his cum explode in her, felt the heat as Steven filled her up. He shuddered, and Jackie let her legs drop. Steven's dick slipped out of her, and, with a quick kiss on his lips, she dropped down and once more returned her mouth to his cock.

She just sucked and licked until it was clean, then stood up again, swallowing it all.  
Steven chuckled, "Didn't realise you liked that stuff."

Jackie smirked. "I don't really. The taste isn't as good as they say. But it's sexy." She grinned pulled Steven's hands around to her ass. "And who knew you can be so sexy while soaking wet.”


End file.
